Letters My CATS100 Challenge
by JellicleMaddie
Summary: I'm taking on the almighty Cats100 challenge! 100 love letters between Demeter and Munkustrap, and my aim is to get them done by the 10th of July, which gives me a month and a day! Please R&R!
1. Lonely Without You

**Part One**

**To Demeter,**

**I can't believe Jenny won't let you out, just because of snow. Then again, you're so tiny you'd get lost in the snow! And you're probably going to kill me for that, right? You hate being called short. I think I'm in a bit of trouble now... anyway, I can't wait until you can come out and play again! I miss you! Tugger was whining last night because Dad won't let him out either. Bombalurina is sad. I hope you get to come out before the snow goes. You should see it. **

**See you soon,**

**Munkustrap**


	2. I Hope The Snow Will Stay Forever

**Part Two**

To Munkustrap,

Thank you for your letter! I was bored until I got it. Jenny read it to me, but I'd already read it myself. She seems to think I'm such a baby kitten. I'm not, though – I'm the same age as Mistoffelees, and he was allowed out. Well, he crept out when Jenny wasn't watching, but the principle is the same. Anyway, I hope I can come out soon too! I miss playing with you and everyone. I hope the snow stays for ever! (Or at least until I come out).

See you soon! (I hope!)

Demeter


	3. Lots Of Love

**Part Three**

Demeter,

I'm so glad that you were able to come back out yesterday, even if you did fall in the snow and catch a cold. You looked really funny and cute, sneezing all the time! I hope Jenny didn't shout at you too much – I know it was Tugger who took you out anyway, I just hope she believed me and didn't get too mad at you. It's a shame you're ill now and can't come out again. Still, at least we had one day of playing together! Get well soon, you little Pollicle!

Lots of love,

Munkustrap


	4. And Right Back At Ya

**Part Four**

Munkus,

If I showed Tugger that letter, he would personally feed you to the Everlasting Cat. "Lots of love"? You'll start getting a reputation if you put that at the end of every letter you write to us kit queens! Bomba would just about die of happiness though – don't tell her I told you, but she really likes you. Her whole Tugger thing is an act. Don't be fooled by her evil ways. Sorry, I heard Tugger saying that earlier. He sounded funny saying it! He wouldn't say where he got it from, though.

Lots of love,

Demeter

PS – Thought I'd give you love back, seeing as you were so kind as to give some to me!


	5. Chin Up, Heart Open

**Part Five**

**To Demeter,**

**I don't make a habit of it. It's just for you. And I mean it – I know you're younger (and shorter) than me, but I do love you. I think it's just a crush though. That's what Dad says that Bombalurina has for Tugger. It'd be funny if we all ended up together – you and me, and then Bomba and Tugger. It'd be nice if that would happen, wouldn't it? **

**How are you feeling now, anyway? I heard you snuffling last night – it sounds pretty bad. Keep your chin up!**

**Munkustrap xx**


	6. Boyfriend

**Part Six**

Munku,

Aww! You're really sweet to me. I love you too – will you be my boyfriend? Bomba asked that to Tugger the other day. He said yes. I think they're "going out". That's what the human girl in my family is doing with the boy down the road. Mr and Mrs Human flipped out at her. I thought it was funny, but then I got away because I wanted to come back here and I knew the snow was coming. Seems like a mistake now – I should have waited and actually played in the snow for a bit first.

I'm feeling lots better! But I would be even BETTER if Jenny would let me out. The snow will melt soon, won't it?

Love, love, and more love,

Demeter


	7. Transitions Together

**Part Seven**

Dem (is it okay if I call you Dem? You call me Munkus!)

That sounds cool! I'd like to be your boyfriend, because you're funny and cute and make me smile and all. And the age difference isn't that big – you're three months younger than me. Skimble is a whole year older than Jenny, and they're going to have kittens soon! We're going to be teenager cats soon. Bomba's already there, isn't she? Queens make the transition thing faster than toms, don't they? So we should become teenagers just at the same time, and then there won't be that horrible "I'm a cat and you're a kitten" phase most others go through. It'll be good when we're grown up cats. Dad says I'm going to be the Jellicle protector when I'm old enough!

Love Munkus xx


	8. Drifting Apart

**Part Eight**

**Munkus,**

**I'm bringing this letter to you properly. It's been ages since we've spoken – or written to each other. We're both properly teenage cats now. I thought we were going to stick together and change together, not drift apart! The same is happening to Bomba and Tugger – she's embarrassed because he's just a kitten, and yet they're still mad about each other. I've seen her with Alonzo a couple of times. I feel sorry for Tugger – even I've matured ahead of him. **

**I think we should talk properly for a while. It'll be nice, won't it? And I'm just hoping this letter will break the ice and make everything easier for us. I really missed speaking to you! **

**Dem xx**


	9. When You're Gone

**Part Nine**

Dem,

I don't even know why I'm writing this. I'm sort of coming around to the idea that I'll never find you again. Still, I think it would be pretty nice to keep writing to you. Even if I can't get a reply, at least I'll be writing to you, and I can imagine you reading my letters and knowing that I still love you. I do love you – more than anything.

I hope you're alright. I miss you so much. I just want to know where you've gone and why you left. I guess I can only hope that you left on your own accord, and weren't taken. Wasn't I good enough? I know you were worried about us drifting apart, but I thought us talking had set that straight. I thought you knew that I was going to make an effort and make sure that we didn't drift apart again? I just feel so sad that we may never speak to each other again.

I'm the Jellicle protector now. I think Dad reckons I'll be good at it, because I'll be determined never to let anything like a cat leaving without warning ever happen again. He's right, even if it is pretty presumptious. I'll be so much more careful. Dad says I should find a new mate, because every Jellicle leader should have a mate. Cassandra's been making so many hints. I just wish she'd see that I don't like her. I seem to be the only cat who doesn't want her –all the others do. That's kind of like how you were with Tugger – all the other cats went mad, but you only had eyes for me. I was lucky I found you, in that respect.

Guess what? Some of the cats have had kittens. Skimble and Jenny have had two – they're the cutest things ever. Bundles of fluff and mischeif and trouble, admittedly, but the cutest trouble you've ever seen. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie, their names are, and they go together like partners in crime. You can guarantee that they'll be little monsters when they become older kittens. Jellylorum and Asparagus had a kitten too – Tumblebrutus. The name stunned everyone – they thought there'd be a little Asparagus The Third to deal with. Still, he seems like a sweet kitten, and will hopefully be a bit quieter than it looks like Jenny and Skimble's are going to be.

Everyone misses you, Dem. Bomba hasn't been sleeping or eating properly. Misto's so worried, and Jenny and Jelly speak about you all the time. Old Deuteronomy sent out so many search parties for you, but we had to give up in the end. We were straying into Pollicle territory. I just hope you're away from there – and that you're safe.

I love you, and I miss you.

Munkus xx


	10. I'll Dream Of You

**Part Ten**

Demeter,

Everyone else seems to be moving on without you, but I don't think I can. Actually, I know I can't. People keep telling me that I'm going to have to get over it, find a new mate, be with someone else. It's been six months. You're probably one hell of a beautiful queen right now. I just wish I could see you, hold you tight, just to feel your body near me and know that it is alive and healthy and safe in my arms. If I could hold you right now, I would never want to let you go. You mean the whole world to me, and it feels like my world has stopped turning.

Bombalurina and Tugger are properly together now, even if they do keep flirting with others. There have been a sleuth of new kittens – it'll take too long to explain and introduce them all, you'll get to see them when you come back. Their names are Pouncival, Etcetera, Electra and Victoria. They're so cute. Victoria was brought in by Bustopher Jones, he says it's her neice, and Misto's sister. Pouncival and Etcetera are Jelly and Gus' latest additions, and Electra is Jenny and Skimble's.

Grizabella left last night. I haven't written to you in a while, but I felt so lonely today. I feel lonely every day, but tonight, I really need your company. I just want you near me, to know that your heart is beating and to know that there is just one person in the world who understands the way I feel. I always felt that way around you. Before you left was the last time I ever remember actually feeling like that. I don't know why Grizabella is gone. She didn't give any warning; she just left. Left us all hanging, all alone. The kittens don't understand, they barely knew her, but the rest of us feel like one of us has died. It's so quiet and miserable around here now. If you were back, we'd have something to celebrate. The Jellicle ball is in a couple of months, but I don't think it will be the same without you.

I'm so tired. It's getting late, and I think I'm going to sleep. I'll dream of you – just like I always do – I promise.

Goodnight sweetheart,

Munkustrap xx

**A/N – I'm a tenth of the way through and I've only been doing it for two days! Woop. Actually, if I'm not finished by the end of the 100, this will probably carry on. I know these are slightly longer than drabbles – they're reaching over 250 words each by now, almost 500 per part – but surely that's a good thing? You get more reading, I get more writing. EXTRA CREDIT! **

**Anyway, yes, to the reviewer who asked, in the first few chapters, Munku and Demeter are kittens. Munkustrap is three months older than Demeter in this. Then they're teenagers, and by now, Munkustrap and Demeter would both be in their very late teens – the age I assume they are in the video of Cats The Musical. **


	11. Help

**Part Eleven**

Munkustrap,

Help me. Please.

Two cats will have given you this message – their names areMungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Trust them – they have helped me so much. I'm with Macavity. He kitnapped me. I've managed to escape, but Jerrie and Teazer won't let me come back – there's a slight problem and I need to see Jenny. Pronto.

Please help me,

Demeter


	12. Keep On Fighting

**Part Twelve**

Demeter,

God, how much does this remind me of around this time last year? When the snow was out but you were stuck inside because you were too small (sorry). At least I can come and visit you this time. Well, I'm allowed to... I just don't know if it would help you. You and Jemima need some time together. I love the name Jemima, by the way. I'm only sorry I wasn't there when you had her. You must have been in so much pain. Jerrie and Teazer are cut up about it – they're certain they left at the wrong time, which is why you ended up having the kitten alone.

I do want to come and visit you, I honestly do. I know the rest of the junkyard has done. Then again, Jenny says you've been unconscious for most of the time, so I'd hate to go and not be able to speak to you. I just want to speak to you, I want you to know that I'll be here for you, whatever. And I want to show you my letters. There are only two, but you deserve to see them. I need you to know that you're loved, because Jenny says that you're refusing to speak to anyone, because you think they'll hate you, but trust me, sweetheart – no-one hates you. Everyone has been so worried about you – they missed you so much. We're still worried about you – Jenny says you're getting worse, not better.

Has Bombalurina been to see you yet? I'd assume she was one of the first. I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you – I helped them to bring you back, but thinking about what that beast did to you, it just made me feel sick. I had to get out of there, I needed to clear my head. Just remember this – I love you so much, and I'm so happy you're back. That's all that matters now. We can get through this, and we can be a family – you, me and Jemima. She can be our kitten, Macavity need never have happened. We'll be a family, a family that's happy and doesn't worry. Everything is going to be alright.

Keep on fighting – I'm with you every step of the way,

Munkus xx


	13. Thank You For Everything

**A/N – So, whilst this is ongoing, "My Way Home"'s updates won't be as often. You'll still get them, I promise, there will just be gaps of a few days between all of them. I think I've given you all nine or ten updates today, so this one last one and I'll turn in for the night – it's 11pm and I have school tomorrow. **

**Part Thirteen**

Munkus,

Thank you for leaving your letters in my den. I'm sorry I was asleep when you came – I've spent more time sleeping than I have being awake just recently. I wish I could help it – I just feel so tired all the time. I rarely got any sleep when I was with him. He wouldn't let me. Thank you for coming and talking to me last night, too. I only wish you'd remembered the letters then, so that I could have kissed you there and then. It's made me feel so much better – I was so scared everyone would hate me, and I'd be kicked out of the Jellicles. My main worry was about Jemima – I don't want to let her be out on the streets.

Thank you for saying you'll be like a father to Jemima. It means a lot to me, and it will mean a lot to her too. We can be a family – that's all I've ever wanted for us to be. And thank you for understanding. I never thought I'd be allowed to stay if I told you the truth. The way he spoke to me – treated me like he'd saved me, told me I'd never see you all again, the way he built up a realtionship with me and lied to me... but I hated it. All through I wanted to get back to you.

I hope I'll get to see you again soon. I'm not allowed to leave my bed at the moment; Jenny's ordered Bombalurina to take care of me and she's suddenly turned into this Jenny Junior, only with less niceness and more threats. Apparently if I get up, she'll kill me. Nice to know, isn't it? I guess that's sisterly love for you, at the end of the day. Please come and visit me! I feel so lonely, and even though everyone else has been, it's you I need to see. I've only seen you once, and yet you're the one I love with all my heart. Well, I guess my heart's had to double in size, to fit Jemima in too. And soon we'll all be a family.

Thank you so much. For everything.

Dem xxx


	14. Planning For The Jellicle Ball

**Part Fourteen**

Demeter,

You should see all the planning for the Jellicle Ball! You're both going to love it. Everything's going to be great, and we can be a proper family there. Jemima's going to love it too – she'll be old enough to have fun but too young to care if we make mistakes, which is the perfect age for a cat to be! I wish we were back at that age – neither of us had any cares back then. A major crisis was when you couldn't come out to play, and your conscience would eat you up because of something trivial like calling your best friend "short" – I am sorry for that, by the way. Nowadays it's all so different. Everything's so much bigger – at least, in my mind it is. I just hope everything goes well – I bet it will. We'll have fun anyway, won't we?

I can't wait until you're well enough to come and see how it's all going. Jenny says you should be allowed out tomorrow, isn't that great? But I bet she's already told you anyway. I've been asking after you every day. I meant to come in and visit you, it's just been so busy. You understand, don't you?

See you soon!

Munkustrap

PS – Jem went to play with the other kittens yesterday. Don't worry, I kept an eye on her. She's two weeks old now! It's amazing, isn't it? Do you like being a mother? I think you're really good at it. We can have our own kits some day – brothers and sisters for Jem to paly with.


	15. Macavity, The Secret Opera Singer

**Part Fifteen**

Munkus,

Where did the name Jem come from? I love it! I only just noticed you'd used it. It's not like you to come up with nicknames – you haven't given anyone a nickname since you started calling me Dem when we were younger. I can't wait for the Jellicle Ball. No matter what happens, it's going to go well. They have a great Protector to make sure of that.

Anyway, how are you? I'm feeling great, I can't wait to come out tomorrow and be able to see how everything is going! I can't remember when the Ball is – it's only a few weeks away, right? Are you going to do something to show Old Deuteronomy. I remember we all did Cat Morgan last year, that was good! If you haven't already decided on what you want to show him, I definitely reccommend the fight that happened last year between the Pekes and the Pollicles. Skimble says he knows all about it, and I've got a pretty good idea of what happened from how Rumpus Cat kept boasting about it when I was with Macavity. Who would've thought that Macavity would capture the actual Rumpus Cat? He wasn't all that great in real life, to be honest. The stories describe him as being much better. Really, he's just a cat who's passed his sell by date – but refuses to accept it – and his ego is a tad on the large side. Still, he's nice enough, and he was good company to me.

I keep reading those letters you wrote for me when I was gone. Thank you for letting me keep them; it means a lot to me, and it's good to know that no-one's angry. Well, except Cassandra. I think she got a bit excited, knowing that if you couldn't find me, you'd have to mate with your closest female relative, and Cassandra is your half-sister. I think she was looking forwards to being your mate, and then I came back and spoiled it. Part of me wants to apologise for that, the other half of me wants to tell her to get a grip and accept that you're mine and there's nothing she can do about it.

See you tomorrow!

Dem xx

PS – Have you heard Jemima sing? I don't know where she gets that classical voice from – I only sing jazz! Maybe Macavity is a secret opera singer. Now there's a horrible thought I could do without. Anyway, you'll have to hear her – she's picked up the most beautiful song from somewhere, and whenever she sings it, you can't even move. It's literally like she has some kind of freezing power in her voice.


	16. Kitty Of Love, Joy and Happiness

**Part Sixteen**

Dem,

Macavity, Napoleon of Crime and Secret Opera Singer? It's possible. I heard Jem sing last night. She's such a beautiful kitten, even if she is only two weeks old. She's going to be such a beautiful queen when she's older, just like her mother. I think we know where she gets her looks from. As for her voice, you were right about it – absolutely beautiful. I was frozen when I heard it, I could barely move. One question though, what was a little kitten like her doing up on top of the TSE1 so late? I'll have a word with Jenny, I thought she was meant to be looking after her. She's far too young to be out at midnight.

I can't wait. Only a few more hours until I finally get to see you and hold you close again. How's Bombalurina treating you? Still being a dictator? (Bomba, if you're reading this then I do not apologise, because this is a letter to Demeter so you shouldn't be reading it anyway). I hope she's not being too nasty or making too many threats. If she is, tell her that I know and I'll be making a few threats of my own. I'm joking! Anyway, tell Bomba that Tugger wants you to get better too so that Bomba can come out with him, because he misses his – and these are his words, not mine – "kitty of love, joy and happiness". Isn't that what he named the washing machine?

By the way, Dem – I've got a home. I was out on the streets and there was a woman standing there, and she had a bowl of milk, so I went up to her and she took me in and gave me a collar. She's really nice. Don't worry about seeing less of me though – she loves cats, and I heard her saying that she desperately wants more. You should come and live with us, and bring Jemima. There's a catflap around the back, I'll take you there. She won't be able to turn you away if she sees that it's her cat with his own family. She's a really nice woman, too. A lot like a human version of Jenny.

Love you loads,

Munkustrap


	17. See You In Seven Hours

**Part Seventeen**

Munkus,

Really? Do you really think she'd let us in? I mean, I'd still bring Jemima back to the junkyard most of the time, and at night – she'd miss her friends, and I'd miss Bomba and the others too much – but I'd love to, if you'd have us there. I can't wait to see you. I can't even sleep, I'm so excited to be around you and the others again! It feels like ages since I saw Asparagus or Misto or Admetus. I even miss Cassandra! (Although I doubt she's missing me).

How is everyone? And how are the plans for the Ball going? It's going to be brilliant, I know it. Bombalurina told me about the show you're putting on for Old Deuteronomy – did you actually go with my idea in the end then? She said you were going to do Cat Morgan agian, but you had a change of heart and decided on the Pekes and the Pollicles! I'm really glad you did, that will make for a great show. Make sure you ask Skimble for details, he seems to know everything! I guess he picks up a lot of gossip on the Night Mail. He's promised to take me with him on there one of the days, because Jemima said she wanted to go and so did Bombalurina, and I said I'd go along and make sure neither of them got up to any mischeif. Bomba's more likely to get up to trouble than Jemima is, though, and Bomba's older than me!

Don't worry, I don't let Bombalurina read these letters. Etcetera's been bringing them to me though, so I don't know if she has. You're right, she's the most hyperactive kitten ever, but she gets on so well with our Jem, and she's the loveliest little thing you'll ever know, even if she does talk a lot. I feel sorry for Electra – Etcetera and Jemima seem to be best friends, so now she seems really left out.

Jem's singing again. I'd better finish this letter and send it now, before I freeze up or fall asleep. She should sing lullabies if any of the other cats are struggling to sleep – her voice is so sweet, they'd be fast asleep in no time.

See you in approximately seven hours (given that we are both awake at seven in the morning tomorrow),

Dem xxx

PS – Jem's two weeks old. I was allowed out on my own at two weeks old. You're a proper surrogate father now, aren't you?


	18. See You Again

A/N – Sorry it's been a while! School, work and spending time with my family seems to be all I have time for these days. Don't think I've forgotten y'all though! You're getting about three new parts of this tonight, and hopefully a new chapter of My Way Home by Tuesday at the latest. Check my profile for updates on all my fics  Part Eighteen

Dem,

We should carry on writing letters to each other, even though we can see each other again. Everlasting Cat, it's so nice to say that I can see you again. I loved seeing you today – thank you for choosing to spend your day with me. Jem was happy to have us both together, wasn't she? Singing daft little songs. Did you like The Pekes and The Pollicles? That was one of the songs Jem was singing, did you hear? She's so funny. She makes me laugh so much sometimes – she definitely takes after you in that.

Do you want to be part of the Pekes and The Pollicles? I know Jenny says you should take it easy for the next week, which wouldn't give you much time to practice, but it would be nice to have you as a part of it all. And I can help you practice too, if you want, and the others would understand if we had a few extra rehearsals. They're all desperate to make Dad happy, I can't see them refusing to do something on his behalf.

Are you coming out hunting later? Or do you want to go and check out my new owner's house, see if you fancy coming to be with us? We could make it a date if you want to!

Speak later!

Munkus xxx


	19. It's A Date

**A/N – Gah! I meant to give you three updates yesterday and ended up only giving you one. Sorry guys – school is getting on top of me and I need to kind of poke it again to make it go away. Plus I have a GCSE on Monday which is glaring at me like the cats glare at Grizabella. It burns. Anyway, here we go – this may be your one and only update today, so cherish it! Anyway, guys, from here on in, I need you to dig deep into your imaginations and really pretend that you believe that cats can send letters to each other in their heads. That's because from now on, they're going to be in letter format, but it will be as though they're telepathic – just so that I can make sure I can fit in all the stuff with the Jellicle Ball without having to have horrible explanations. Thanks guys! =)**

**Part Nineteen**

Munkus,

I don't know about doing the Pekes and the Pollicles. It sounds great, but everyone's already rehearsed and there's just the last minute preparations to sort out, and I'd hate to intrude and make it so that everyone would have to work around me rehearsing too. Anyway, I doubt Jenny would let me. I still want to help, though. You should ask Admetus to be Rumpus Cat – I hear the actual cat has run away to Essex for some reason – but Admetus stole the costume Jenny was making and he's the tallest, plus he can do that awesome thing with his fur that Skimble says Rumpus Cat can do. He'd be the happiest cat in the junkyard if you let him be Rumpus Cat, that's a guarantee.

I'd love to come to your owner's house tomorrow! Jem can come too, right? It's definitely a date. Are you sure she'll be alright with us coming in? I know you say she's nice, but I'd hate to seem like we're just trying to scavenge from her. I really do want to come and be a part of your family, but are you sure she'll accept us? I told Jem last night about your offer, she's so excited. She really wants to meet this woman. Did you know she calls you "Daddy"? (Jem, that is, not your owner). She really thinks of you as her father. So do I, to be honest. You've given us so much more than _he _ever could. You've given us protection, help and above all, love. If that doesn't just scream out "good father material", I don't know what does.

Love you,

Demeter xxx


	20. You've Changed

**Part Twenty**

Demeter,

You're worrying me. You're really jumpy these days – when I saw you today, you were practically leaping out of your fur at the slightest little thing. Are you alright, love? You don't seem yourself. I want the Demeter I know back – the one who's quiet and shy on the outside, but on the inside is the sweetest and most fun-loving queen I've ever known. And as for what you were saying about Cassandra – she doesn't hate you! She's just used to being the centre of attention, and likes having all eyes on her. When you disappeared, you were the name on everyone's lips, the cat everyone was talking about. She just wasn't used to that, and maybe she resents you a bit for it. That's not your fault or your problem, though – it's something she has to try and get over.

Are you still on for coming with me tonight? Please say yes – I'd really like for you and Jem to come and live with me, and I really want it to happen tonight. You do want to live with me, don't you? I mean, I may not always be there for you – I have to make sure all the others are alright, and I have a lot of stuff on with the Jellicle Ball, and the other cats seem to always have complaints that they want me to sort out personally, but I do try and spend as much time as I can with you. I just want to tell them that I have a life too, and I have a mate, and that mate has a kitten who looks to me as a father, and I want to be with them. I desperately want to be with you, I just find it very hard to get away from everyone's demands. I'll totally understand if you'd rather not be with me.

Stop worrying about everything, Dem. You're already worried about Macavity – which you don't need to be, I might add, as there's no risk of him coming, the security in the junkyard is top-notch – and now you're worrying about Cassandra, and there's also the billion other worries you told me about today. Bombalurina and Tugger are going to be fine, Jemima won't get hurt if she goes to play with the other kittens, Jerrie and Teazer are probably with their owners and what's with the worrying about Grizabella? You need to chill out a bit, Dem. Grizabella is long gone – she left to live out her stupid fantasies, and even if she did come back, we wouldn't let her in. We were her family and you don't leave your family for anything, not even your own dreams that have little chance of happening. I don't know why you're worried about her anyway. Everlasting Cat, do you ever stop worrying? You need to relax, or no-one will ever feel comfortable around you! You never used to be like this!

Munkustrap


	21. Apart

**Part Twenty-One**

Munkustrap,

You would probably be on edge all the time if you'd spent almost a year with the Napoleon of Crime! I'm not the only one who's changed, Munkustrap. What happened to you? You were the cat who'd make time for anybody, who never abandoned family. Doesn't that ring a bell? And now, even if Grizabella comes to you, broken and hurt, you wouldn't let her in. She's your own mother! I can understand how she feels, to be honest. Left out, not really wanted. It's sort of how I felt whenever Macavity was around. Just consider other people before you start thinking of your personal grudges. It's not your job to determine who is morally right and who is wrong. Your job is to be the protector, but first and foremost, to be a cat, with feline feelings and emotions.

I don't know if I'll come tonight, to be honest. Maybe it's best that we both spend some time apart.

Demeter


	22. We Belong Together

**A/N – ok, what I said in Part 19 was a lie. You're getting more than one update from me today. I guess it's compensation from my mind to me for being so irritatingly slow the last few days, and compensation from me to you for me not updating as regularly as I wanted to for y'all. **

**Part 22**

Dem,

Love, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, I'm just tired and stressed. I haven't slept properly for a while, except for a few cat naps. I've got a lot on my mind, that's all, and I know you have too, but I promise, things will change, and they'll get better, but us being apart isn't the way to go! Jemima needs us both, and you need me around! I really love you, and I want to be with you forever. We belong with each other!

Please, don't say that you feel how Grizabella felt. I can't comprehend comparing you to that vile cat. She abandoned us, Dem, so I wouldn't take her in for all the salmon paste in the world. She deserves everything she may or may not be getting right now, and if she's doing well then all the best to her, but if she isn't then I'm sorry but it's too bad. She should have thought of that before she severed all ties to us and left. You don't even know the full story, you weren't even there, so how could you possibly know anything about it?

Dem, I'm sorry. Please, please don't take it the wrong way – please come with me tonight?

Munkustrap


	23. Don't Know What I've Done

**Part 23**

Munkustrap,

Why? You seem to be getting angry with me constantly, and I don't even know what I've done. Blame Macavity for how freaked out I am, it's not my fault that he kitnapped me. You can't blame me, no matter how much you may want to. Don't take your anger out on me, especially when Jemima's around. I know, you're stressed and you're tired – I am too! – but Jem is number one. I can't count how many times you've told me that, and yet you seem to have forgotten it now when the tables are turned. We have to consider her, we can't just go around shouting at each other and being angry whenever she's around. Don't you realise how much it will scare her?

Please, can I just pass on tonight? I don't feel like going. I don't feel well, alright? And the Ball is only a week away now, everyone needs to rest. Jemima and I are staying in the junkyard. Why not take Cassandra? She'd jump at the opportunity, and you and I both know she would. Say what you like, Munkus, but she hates me. I've seen her glaring at me. I think she's been reading our letters and has taken your side in this whole thing.

Demeter


	24. For The Better

**Part 24**

Demeter,

Are you jealous of Cassandra being around me all the time or something? You think we're together behind your back, is that it? I told you, you're too paranoid for your own good. Just relax! I'm allowed to spend time with whoever I want – I don't always have to be with you and Jem, no matter how much the pair of you like to think I do. She's always grabbing onto my leg and nuzzling me – can you ask her to stop? I don't mind her doing it usually, but I'm too busy to put up with it! She's got to start growing up – like you said, she's three weeks old now. Perfectly old enough to be out doing her own thing. Let her go hunting with the older kittens or something. She'd enjoy it.

Maybe you're right. Maybe us being apart is for the better.

Munkustrap


	25. What You Want

**Part 25**

Munkustrap,

You're an idiot. You think it's all about you, don't you? Grizabella can't come back because _you _don't want her to, I'm all paranoid because Cassandra's going crazy over _you, _Jemima's annoying _you _so she can't treat you as her father any more - and don't tell me I'm wrong. It's obvious. You've got no fear of either of us bothering you again, if we irritate you that much. We found someone earlier today, willing to take us both in. We've got our own house now. We don't ever even need to return to the junkyard if we don't want to. Jemima doesn't seem to mind that much – there are other cats in the street that she's seen, and she was playing with the kittens there earlier – and Bombalurina has said that she'll come in through the catflap every now and again. She agrees with me – you're being immature.

_Actually, what I said was that you're both being immature, but Munkustrap, don't be so snappy. You aren't like that with the rest of us – what's your problem? Stop hurting my baby sister or I'll hurt you, only with me, it won't just be emotionally. _

See? Well, if you hate Jemima and I so much, I take it you won't want to see us. I'll make sure Jemima doesn't get hurt anymore by thinking of you as her father. She'll leave you alone. That's what you want, I take it?

Demeter


	26. Wisen Up

**Part 26**

Demeter,

Look, I'm sorry. It's hard on both of us, I know. Maybe we do belong together. Maybe we don't. But Jemima is my daughter, and I have the right to see her whenever I like, and you know that I won't back down without a fight. I may always say that we never hurt one of our own but so help me, Demeter, if you don't let me near Jemima, I will make sure you regret it. And nothing your big sister says or does can protect you from that – you'll be out of this junkyard sooner than you can say "stop", and you won't be coming back.

Why are you asking for trouble? Are you trying to be like Grizabella, is that it? Do what she did, act the way she acted? She wanted to take me with her, but Old Deuteronomy refused, and I am going to do that if you try and take Jem away, mark my words. She's mine just as much as she is yours. Where would you go, anyway? You wouldn't be welcome in the junkyard if you turned against me that much, and I doubt you'd survive on the streets, and Macavity would be so happy to see you, I'm sure.

Wisen up, before I have to do something I really don't want to do,

Munkustrap.


	27. Torn In Two

**Part 27**

Munkustrap,

What's gotten into you? You've changed. You're not the cat I told you I wanted to spend my life with. You're cold and distant, you're like a stranger to me. Jem's worried about you – everyone's talking about how you're reclusive and don't spend time planning for the ball anymore. There's one week to go, Munkustrap – get your act together, for no-one else's sake but your own. I hate seeing you like this, and I wish I didn't have to but you're right. I have nowhere else to go, and as little as I want to, it looks like I'll have to stick around here. Jemima doesn't want to leave anyway. She's not concerned about leaving you – actually, she wants to, after the way you treated her – she just doesn't want to leave all her friends behind.

I don't know where you get off threatening me, though. If anything happens to me, Bombalurina will make sure that you pay for it, that I can guarantee you. Who gave you the right to tell me that you'll use force to waylay me if I try to escape with my daughter. That's another thing – Jemima isn't your daughter. She's my daughter, and Macavity's, and actually, I've no doubt Macavity would be thrilled to have me back. I was always his favourite cat, and Jemima will make a fine young spy for him, to send out to see what these Jellicles are doing. You will regret getting rid of me, because you'll lose Jemima too. She may adore you, Munkustrap, but you've hurt her more than you could ever imagine, so she will not want to stay with you. Can you blame her? You seem to think you can just step in and call yourself her father whenever it suits you, but when she wants to be treated by you like a father would treat their daughter, you'll push her away because you have better things to do. That's not what a father does.

Munkustrap, I don't even know what I'm going to do. Half of me is saying "get up and get away while you still can", and the other half is telling me to stay and give us together another chance. I don't know which half to listen to. You've always managed to tear me apart. Even when we were kittens, I was always torn between misbehaving or being good like you were. Now you're managing to do the same, but on a much larger scale. It's amazing how you can still do that.

Demeter


	28. You Deserve Better

**Part 28**

Demeter,

We did seem to have a skill for getting into trouble back then, didn't we? We were best friends. What happened? You're right, I've changed. And so have you. I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, but we've both changed. And I think we changed together – you've become stronger, more willing to stand up for yourself. I've become less willing to give second chances. I can only hope you'll make up for my fault in that place, and give me a second chance.

I've been awful, Demeter. I don't deserve you. You're better than I could ever hope to be, but I love you, and please, help me to become a better cat for you. I want us to be together more than anything. I want us to be best friends, mates, closer than any two cats have ever been before. You're the only queen for me, Demeter, and I love you too much to lose you. You and Jemima mean the world to me, and I just wish I'd seen that before. I love you so much.

Munkustrap xxx


	29. With All My Heart

**Part 29**

Munkustrap,

It's too lonely without you. I guess I do need you around – but admit it, you need me around too. We make each other better. Don't be silly and start saying I'm too good for you – neither of us are perfect, but we're both as imperfect as each other, which is a good thing. We can help each other to become better cats, and then we can be together perfectly. No need for arguing or fighting or crying anymore. Just you, me and Jem, right?

You haven't asked me to help with the Jellicle Ball yet! I'm desperate to lend a hand, all I need is for you to tell me what to do and I'll do it! Are you trying to not let me do any work? You're so chivalrous like that, but you're also misguided. I want to work; I want to help. Anyway, meet me up on the tyre tonight. It's time we spent a night together, just me and you, talking and watching the stars go by.

Love you with all my heart,

Dem xx


	30. A Real Family

**Part 30**

Dem,

I'm not trying to keep the work from you, I just don't want you to do too much. It's still only a month since you got back from Macavity, and for two of those four weeks, you were seriously hurt. If you want to hurt, I'll find something you can do – help the kittens learn a dance, maybe? You and Bomba are great at dancing, it'd be good if you could teach Jemima, Etcetera and Electra. See if Victoria would like to learn it too – maybe she'd like a change from ballet for once. I doubt the boys will want classes, but you can ask – and some of the older cats, like Jerrie, Teazer and Cassandra. I bet they'd be interested in it. Jerrie and Teazer love you anyway, so they're bound to come along.

I still think you're too good for me, but I guess you're right – we can help each other. Everything will be alright, Dem, just wait and see. We'll be a family, a real family. I'll meet you up on the tyre tonight – looking forwards to it.

My love, always,

Munkus xxx


	31. Family Just Got Bigger

**Part 31**

Munkustrap,

Thank you for coming and being with me the other night. Sorry I haven't written since – I did what you said, I've been teaching that dance to the kittens. I've also being avoiding you, sort of – but not because of you. I knew I'd have to tell you something you might not be too thrilled about eventually, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you in person, so I thought it would be easier in a letter. Please don't hate me – I didn't mean for this to happen. I haven't even told Jem yet – I think she'll be happy, I'm more concerned about how you and I are going to handle it.

I was sick this morning. I went to Jenny, and she's told me that I'm pregnant. I'm assuming it's from the other night. She wasn't able to tell me how many, or anything like that yet, but I never got this sick with Jem. I think there might be more than one kitten. How am I going to tell Jem, Munkustrap? And all of the others. How will they all react?

Dem xxx


	32. I'll Be There For You

**Part 32**

Dem,

That's amazing news! I would rush over now, but I'm stuck patrolling the outside. I managed to get Alonzo to bring this back to you, though. I can't believe we're going to have kittens of our own – it's wonderful news. Congratulations, love. Why would I react badly? You know how much I want kits of our own, sweetheart, I'm thrilled for us both. I think Jemima will be over the moon – she won't be the youngest any more, and she'll have some brothers or sisters – provided that it will be more than one – to play with. Why would the other cats react badly? I told Alonzo, and he said he was so happy for us both. I think everyone else will feel exactly the same.

I tell you what, though – you're not doing any jobs to do with the ball on Saturday. I'm going to make sure you're treated right this time, and not left on the streets with your kitten. We're going to be a proper family, and it's going to be wonderful.

Munkus xxx


	33. Can't Survive Without You

**Part 33**

Munkustrap,

Usually I'd agree with you, but right now, I feel so sick that I can't even think about doing any work. All I can say is thank you for not forcing me to. I'd like to still take part in the ball – is that okay? I told Bombalurina last night. I think she would probably have dogpiled on me if it weren't for the fact that everyone always seems to tiptoe around pregnant cats. I can't blame them, though – they'd be torn to shreds if anything happened to the kits as a result of their rough and tumble. Jemima knows too – you were right, she's ecstatic. She just keeps wandering around like she's in a daze, singing under her breath, really happy songs.

Jenny's happy today – Skimbleshanks has arrived! She's missed him, it's really obvious. Please promise me you'll never have to leave for weeks at a time, I don't know how I could survive without you around. I love you, you know.

Demeter and kits xxx


	34. Family Protects

**Part 34**

Dem,

Please sign all your letters from now on like that! It's so sweet – it feels like the kits are sending me messages or something. You're beautiful – I was so happy to see you again. Only two days until the Ball! Are you as excited as I am? I can't wait. I get to see my father again, and all the cats who aren't usually in the junkyard by day, and I love all the dancing and the stories the other cats tell. You'll be part of my backing group for Jenny's song, won't you? The dancing isn't strenuous, and Bomba and Jelly have already said they'll do it.

I'm not doing the mating dance this year. I have to stay out and watch and make sure that everything's alright. The security of the junkyard has been stepped up tenfold since you came back from Macavity. See? We all care so much about you, and all the other cats. We're your family, and family protects each other.

I'm so excited. I can't wait to be a proper father at last. There are so many things I'm looking forwards to doing with my kittens! I want to make sure I do them all with Jemima before the kits arrive, because it's only fair that I do that. Have you thought of names? I mean, if they go to new homes – or they could come to ours (which you STILL haven't moved into yet) – they'll be given names there, but we'll have to give them names ourselves too.

Love to you and the kits,

Munkus xxx


	35. Telling The Family

**Part 35**

Munkustrap,

I did it without thinking! I'm so excited for the ball. Is everything ready for it? I can't wait to see all the other cats. I was speaking with Skimbleshanks today – he says he can't wait to tell all the kittens what he gets up to. He's looking forwards to hearing what Jenny does in the day too. All the cats know that I'm pregnant now, and they've all been really nice. Are you going to tell your father at the Ball? He deserves to know that he's going to have another grandchild soon. He's already got Jemima, but now he's going to have another one! Do you think he'll be happy about it?

I'm looking forwards to seeing Gus. Jelly says he's really excited about coming – he's told all of his friends at the club. Then again, he tells them everything, so it's not like he's over-excited. He's going to sing about playing Fireforefiddle this year – I've never heard about it before, have you? I wonder if Gus will go to the Heaviside Layer this year. He deserves to, if you ask me. He's lived so long, it's only fair that he's allowed to go peacefully and in style.

I'll definitely be in your backing group, Munkus. Like I said, I'll help in any way I can.

Dem and the kittens

xxx


	36. Take It Easy

**Part 36**

Demeter,

This will probably be my last letter to you until after the ball. There are so many last-minute preparations to do, and I have to make sure the security is good, and make sure all the cats are ready. Anyway, I suppose I'll get to see you most of the time tonight anyway. I'm looking forwards to it – we could all do with a good ball, if you ask me. We've all been separated far too long, and it's time to relax. I hope you enjoy it – we've all worked really hard this year, haven't we? I'm looking forwards to seeing my father again.

Take it easy, Dem. I'll make sure Jenny and Bombalurina keep an eye on you – don't think I won't! I want you to take it easy, relax and take care of yourself, and those kittens. We need them safe and sound, Dem!

Love you loads,

Munkustrap xxx


	37. After The Ball

**Part 37**

Munkus,

I'm sorry Macavity had to come and screw things up last night. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have come. I should have stayed away or something – I hope he didn't ruin the night for you. Wasn't Jemima's singing beautiful, though? Totally took away any bad memories or thoughts. Don't hate me for saying this, but I was glad Grizabella went to the Heaviside Layer. She deserves it, after all she's been through. I never realised just how much her life on the streets affected her. You don't still feel angry towards her, do you? I just wish she could have known that she was going to be a grandmother.

Are you tired after last night? I've slept for ages and still can't seem to shake this tiredness. I never felt like this with Jem, so it isn't just a thing about having a kitten. I'll ask Jenny what she thinks it is. She's so concerned, bless her – telling me to come to her if anything is out of the ordinary with anything about me. She's like my family – all the cats here are. I think she's just missing Skimble already, and wants someone around so she can make a fuss over them and speak to them for a bit. I could never do what she does – see my own mate only once or twice a year, and still feel so much love for him when he came back. She's amazing.

Love,

Dem xxx


	38. All Things Considered

**Part 38**

Dem,

It wasn't your fault! Don't for one second think you were to blame, because you weren't. Nothing you could have done would have stopped Macavity from coming. My main concern is if you're okay. I tell you to take it easy and what happens? You almost get kidnapped by an evil cat! No, but seriously, are you alright? I know you've told me a million times that you're alright, but I think Jenny should check you over, make sure you're alright. You're really pale and you look like you've been sick. Sorry for nagging – I thought that was the queen's job? -, I'm just concerned about you.

Old Deuteronomy sends his love. I went down to the vicarage today to ask him what he thought, because we had to get him back early this morning to make sure they didn't notice anything out of place. He said he had a wonderful night, all things considered. I think that's pretty high praise, don't you?

Love,

Munkus xxx


	39. I'm Glad You Care

**Part 39**

Munkus,

You're such a worrier! Then again, I suppose it shows that you care – and I'm very glad you do. I went to Jenny this morning, just so that you wouldn't worry so much. She says that everything seems fine, and by next week, she'll be able to tell how many there are, and maybe whether they're male or female. I haven't thought of any names yet, are there any you like?

Can we go to your owner's house tonight? I feel really tired, and even though it's June, I am always freezing cold all day. At least in a house it should be warm. I also really want to meet your owner – she sounds so nice, and you look so much healthier and happier ever since you went to her. Jemima's itching to go too – I don't know if she's told you, but she says she's forgiven you and wants you to be her Daddy again. She says she loved the Ball, and can't wait for the next one. She's got a thing for Tugger now – tell him to go easy on her, won't you, and try to discourage her? I don't want our Jem joining his endless number of fans. He has a habit of leading kittens astray – I noticed Etcetera behaving oddly last night. She's only a couple of months older than our Jem. I think we need to keep an eye on her – I don't for a moment think Tugger would lead her into any harm, I just don't want Bomba to be offended or Jem to feel hurt that Tugger will always choose Bomba over any of his kittens, at the end of the day.

Love,

Dem xxx


	40. Going Too Fast

**A/N – So, I think this will be my last for the day! I've gone on a bit of an updating spree today, because I feel guilty for not giving you some stuff recently. I might try and get another chapter of My Way Home done, and there's also a new fanfic (or set of one-shots) coming called "In Which", which is some funny, sad and happy little things. And I probably should have put this in an earlier A/N, but YAY for Demunkus kittens!**

**Part 40**

Dem,

I'm glad everything's okay. I can't wait for us to be parents together. We're going to be great, you and me and Jem and our kits. I can't wait for you to meet my owner now! You'll love her, and she'll love you and Jem. It will be even better when she can see you're pregnant – you'll get even more fuss from her. She's a lovely human, truly. She's the one who gave me my collar, and she gives us tuna every day! It's brilliant!

I understand what you mean about Tugger. I can try and have a word with him, but at the end of the day, that cat is a law unto himself. I doubt there's anything I could say that would make him listen to me. He's just addicted to the attention he gets from the kittens. If you get Bomba to ask though, I'm sure he'd be a bit more careful around Jem. I might ask him to do the same around the other kittens – Etcetera has been getting out of control. Jelly's really struggling to control her behaviour, and she's starting to leave the junkyard without supervision or permission. I think she's becoming a teenager cat far too early – going into that rebellious stage. Did you have that? I did – the time when I didn't want to become protector, didn't want to listen to my father, just wanted to get out and have fun and do what I wanted – but you were gone for almost all of your teenage years.

Have you spoken to Bombalurina recently? She's been acting weird around you, I didn't know if you'd noticed it. Do you know why? Or could you speak to her? She was meant to be looking after the kittens the other day, and she looked so out of it that the kittens almost escaped. Alonzo and I had to round them back up as quickly as possible, and she still seemed really obsessed with just staring into space. She keeps glaring at you whenever she walks past. Have you two fallen out or something?

Love,

Munkustrap


	41. Take Me Seriously

**Part 41**

Munkus,

Bombalurina can't have kittens. Did I never tell you that before? I thought I had. Something Macavity did to her. It means she'll never be able to have kittens of her own. She never told me exactly what he'd done to her. I'm not sure I want to know, if I'm honest. I'll speak to her tonight. I'm concerned about her anyway – she hasn't been spending that much time with anyone. Does Tugger particularly want kittens? I was just wondering if he'd mentioned that to her, and she panicked and knew she couldn't give him any.

Sorry it's taken me a whole three days to reply. We've been so busy! It's so hard to talk to you about things like the problems with Bomba when anyone might overhear. That's why letters are safer. I love your owner, by the way – she's lovely, you were right! Jem's really taken to her, and it seems that she likes us. Do you know if she would be happy for us to keep going or not?

I spoke to Jenny this morning. She said something about the older toms leading Jem astray. Can you speak to them about it? With the exception of Alonzo – and I don't think he's the main culprit – none of them take me seriously.

Dem xxx


	42. Protective Parenting, DemunkusStyle

**Part 42**

Dem,

I didn't know that about Bombalurina. I wish I had – it would have made it a lot easier, so that we wouldn't have been so confused by her behaviour. She isn't angry at us, is she? I mean, I know she must feel bitter about not being able to have kittens, but I hope she doesn't blame us. Especially you – that's not fair on you. It's just the way things go. If she really wants a kitten, she could ask one of the other queens if they'll be a surrogate. Come and talk to me if she asks you, though – we'd need to think about it first.

I've noticed Alonzo, Tugger and Pouncival being rather suggestive with Jem recently, but I thought it was just playing. I'd better remind them that she's still little more than a month old – I don't want any of them getting ideas above themselves or thinking they can try it on with a kitten when she's only tiny. Tugger especially should know better. I think Alonzo's just going along with what Tugger's doing, and Pouncival is getting to "that stage" anyway. Alonzo said he wants to speak to you. I told him you were in your den, and asked him to bring along the letter. As you've probably spoken to him before reading this, I'm not going to be nosy and ask what you were talking about. Is everything ok, though? I know you and Lonz used to be really close.

Love,

Munkus


	43. Unbiased Opinion

**Part 43**

Munkustrap,

Alonzo and I are still close! He ties with you for role of my best friend – although you've got the added bonus of being my mate and soon-to-be the father of my kittens so don't feel left out, I think you beat him on that one. He just wanted to talk – problems with Cassandra, apparently, and he needed a female opinion on the way she's behaving. I told him I was probably biased but he asked for me to tell him anyway, so I said she was probably just being normal and has discovered what everyone else has known for years – that she is very good at flirting with other toms, doesn't respect the rule of relationships and is an all-around bad egg. I don't know if my advice helped but Alonzo found it hilarious and it cheered him up so I guess that was my job well done.

Wow, protective parent much? I'm joking, Munkustrap, I think it's lovely that you've settled into a really fatherly role with Jem. She needs one. I warned Alonzo about Jem, he said he just thinks she's a lovely girl and is a good friend to her. I told him that's good, because the day my best friend mates with my daughter is the day I feel very, very old and the last day of my best friend's life. Definitely have a word with Tugger, because I don't want him anywhere near Jem – remind him that Bomba is meant to be his mate, please? But as for Pounce... he's only a few months older than our Jem, and they'll be reaching their Aging ceremony at the same time for the next Ball, and would it really be so bad for them to get used to being together? I can think of a lot of worse cats Jem could go with. Pounce is a nice kit, I think he and Jem would go well together.

Dem xxx


	44. A Different Jellicle Life

**Part 44**

Dem,

Wow, that's really fair, impartial advice! You're so cheeky sometimes – you'd never believe it. Most of the time you're this shy, quiet cat who wouldn't say boo to a goose – then your best friend comes along and suddenly you're the funniest, cheekiest queen I know. You could beat Bombalurina and Rumpleteazer on that, if you ask me – but I am biased, because I think you could beat everyone in any sort of competition to find positive traits. I still think it's true, even if I am biased. And anyway, it's not like you're going to complain, is it?

Don't worry, I've spoken to Tugger. He looked a bit miffed – like a kit who's just been told off for showing himself up in front of his friends – but promised me he'd stick with Bombalurina. And as for Pouncival – I do agree, and seeing as Jemima is our oldest child – she counts as my oldest child too, according to my father – I can find no better kitten who could one day find himself as Jellicle Protector and assistant to Jem, who will – if she chooses – be the Jellicle Leader when we are long gone. Scary thought, isn't it? That others carry on, even when we don't. When we start our new Jellicle lives, and lose all memory of the one before it, we will see Jem as a leader, not as our daughter, and she won't be the kitten you gave birth to, or the kittens we watched grow up every day, the kittens we saw playing together when they were younger – they'll be people we look up to and respect and put our faith in. We may even be their kittens, one day.

And with that thought, I bid you goodnight, my beautiful queen, and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow,

Munkus xxx


	45. Weird Thoughts

**Part 45**

Munkus,

That is a scary thought. Good morning, by the way! I'll be out to see you later – it's too warm at the moment! I'm so sleepy, too – I'm sending Bombalurina across to bring this to you. I think I'll probably go back to sleep – if you want to come over in a bit, please wake me up. Are you patrolling tonight? I'd been hoping for us to spend a night together again – only this time, without the risk of kittens being born. Not that I regret this – I'm so excited. Being a mother to Jem was stressful more than anything to begin with, because of all the things that went on with Macavity. But now I'm experienced, and we're older – but not much – and I have you, to help me through the rough times. You've guarded the kittens enough times; you know how to deal with more than one. Me, I'm only really used to having one around – but Jenny told me this morning, there's definitely more than one. She asked if I wanted to know the sex, but I thought I'd better ask you first. What do you think about it? Should we find out now, or wait?

Are you as excited as I am? I mean, I know there's still a month and a half to go, but I've been thinking about names. Jenny is going to find out how many – and what sex, if we want to know – by later on, and then we can plan properly, but I've got at least two names picked out for both sex. If they're girls, Willow and Calico, and for boys, Scout and Levi. What do you think? Willow, because of our tree down by the river. Calico, because I think it'd be nice, seeing as how Jem's a calico. Scout, because he'll have such a brave, strong Daddy who's always scouting for danger, and Levi's just a name that came into my head. Isn't our owner's grandson called Levi?

Dem xxx


	46. Questions, Questions Everywhere

**Part 46**

Dem,

I'd love to know! I'm on duty this morning, but please, as soon as you find out, come and tell me! I don't usually go in for surprises when it's concerning something as important as my kittens. I really want to know! You've got me all excited.! The names are great, sweetheart – I love all four, and I think the meanings are very sweet.. If we end up with one tomkit and a princess, what do we call them? Personally, I think Willow and Scout go together very nicely.

Nah, I think her granddaughter is called Lexi. I heard that Levi is a Biblical name – in that book lots of humans swear by and say it means everything to them. I like Levi and Calico, but Willow and Scout are just beautiful. Here's to hoping it's a boy and a girl now!

You are excited, aren't you? I mean, you're bound to be nervous – I'm nervous, and I don't even have to go through the whole kitbirth experience! – but are you looking forward to having newborn kits again? I've never been a proper father – a biological one – so I don't know what it's really like. Do you suddenly become attatched to them? Is it fun? Do you feel happy or sad straight away?

Munkus xxx


	47. Big News

**Part 47**

Munkus,

A boy and a girl! Jenny says that it's a boy and a girl, one of each, perfect even though they're so tiny. I can't believe it! Isn't it amazing? I've told Jem, and was going to come and tell you, but Bombalurina's taken upon herself to become my bodyguard, and everlasting cat, she is taking it a tad to the extreme. She will hardly let me get away. I'll get Tugger over later on and he'll distract her so I can escape, but for now, I'm restricted to just sending letters.

Well, I think every experience is different, but I'm probably not the best person to ask, what with my last experience with Macavity. I am excited, though – very excited, even if I come across as being more nervous. I think it's just overwhelming me at the moment – I'll be acting normally soon, it's just that all my emotions have gone haywire! This is how it was last time, too.

I'm new to this whole kitbirth thing too – I don't remember a thing of how Jem's went. All I remember is pain, and then I woke up in the junkyard. I passed out as soon as she was born, because of the pain and I was so exhausted. This time it will be different – and I am adamant that you should be in there with me. If you want to, that is. Jenny had Skimble in when she had her kits, Jelly had Asparagus, so why can't I have you with me?

Dem xx


	48. I'll Be There

**Part 48**

Dem,

I'll try my hardest to be there! I don't know if Jenny and Jelly – and Bomba, who's probably my biggest threat on that front – will be too happy about it, but there's a chance I could use my power as Jellicle protector to get in – just with the old, commanding "I am the protector, I need to protect my mate". That'd win them over – they don't mind messing about with Munkustrap, none of the cats do, but when I become the protector, that's all gone. That's when I'm working, and no-one interrupts me through that.

How does Jem feel about it being a boy and a girl? Congratulations, by the way, sweetheart! It's amazing news – we can have the names we picked out for them! Have you told Jem about the names yet? I think she'll like them. I saw her nuzzling Pouncival last night. Part of me wanted to go over and tell them to remember exactly how old they are, and another part of me wanted to feel happy about it. In the end I just pretended I hadn't seen it and gone about my business as usual. How do you feel about it?

We should go for a walk later. It'd be nice, just you and me, to spend some time, just for us.

Munkustrap xxx


	49. They Deserve Each Other

**Part 49**

Munkus,

Sure! I'll meet you by the tire as the sun goes down. Jem's really happy about the kittens – and she says she loves the names. She was really touched that I'd offered to call one of the kits Calico for her. She's so happy these days, Munkus – and I think Pouncival has something to do with it. You should see them when they're together and playing – he looks out for her. They're best friends. They remind me so much of us when we were their age – just about to go into our teenage stage, so nervous but so excited about finally becoming proper cats.

I think Jem and Pouncival deserve each other. They're both sensitive, emotional and thoughtful, but they're also happy, playful and love bouncing around together. They're right for each other, it's obvious. Would you have liked it if you'd been told to stay away from me at that age? I think we'd be setting them up for so much hurt and heartbreak if we broke them apart. If it was any other cat, I'd have no hesitation in putting a stop to it – but it isn't any other cat, it's the cat that our Jem has fallen in love with, and we have to accept that, because there's no real reason for us not to.

Actually, I don't notice a difference between "Munkustrap" and "Protector". Probably because I spend all of my time with you, whenever I can – you're always there, so I've just grown used to you, and never notice you changing. You never act differently around me – you're always telling jokes and tickling me and making me feel like I could spend the whole day with you and not get bored – which, of course, is true. I easily could, because you're so fun to be around!

Dem xxx


	50. Pieces Of Me

**Part 50**

Dem,

Really? I'm glad you think of me that way. Do you ever feel like there are different parts of you? I do. There's the you that loves to have fun – the you that plays tricks and tells jokes and makes me feel like I could spend the whole day laughing. Then there's the flirty you, the one that irritates me sometimes but I still love her because she's so fun to be around, so cute when she's flirting and she's always flirting with me anyway, so it's alright. Then there's the emotional you – you're such a support system for people sometimes. Counselling them, giving them advice, hugging them and telling them everything's going to be fine – you can be a right little Agony Aunt sometimes. You should have your own advice column or something! There's sad you, but thankfully she doesn't come out very often at all - she's the only Demeter who isn't fun to be around, because when I see you being sad, it makes me feel sad too. There's angry Demeter, who is absolutely hilarious to be around, because of her wit, but is also bloody scary when she wants to be, and can really annoy me when I'm not in the mood.

Then there's my favourite Demeter – the original flavour. You're such a mix of all these emotions that when you're an equal amount of each, there's no-one quite like you. You're sweet and caring, with a fierce temper when your family is threatened. You're loyal and fearless but ready to listen and still innocent enough to need a shoulder to cry on. You're funny when you want to be, flirty when you need to be and so clever that I feel I have to run to catch up with you sometimes. And the best part about Original Demeter is that you are all mine.

I agree with you about Jemima, to tell you the truth. It's like you said before – I can think of much worse cats than Pounce that she could be with. Maybe I'm just apprehensive about seeing my little girl – because that's still how I think of her – growing up at last.

Munkus xxx


End file.
